


Just the way you are

by Persela



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Magyar | Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persela/pseuds/Persela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egy aranyos Stiles és egy féltékeny Lydia. És egy mit sem sejtő Malia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the way you are

Jus the way you are  
  
\- Oké, Lydia. Csak áruld el, mit hallasz – próbált meg nyugodtan beszélni, de hangja remegett. Rossz előérzete volt.  
\- Hangokat. Sut… suttognak. Rólam. Rólad. Rólunk…  
Stiles figyelte a lány minden mozdulatát. Nem akart lemaradni egy pillantásról, egy kisujjmozdításról sem. Minden jelet észre akart venni, ami a banshee érzelmeit árulta el. Idegesen járkált föl s alá, várva, hogy a másik többet mondjon. De nem mondott.  
  
Amióta Malia és Stiles egymásra találtak, Lydia folyton túlvilági pletykákat hallott, kettejükről. Tudta, érezte, hogy ez nem véletlen; de azzal is tisztában volt, hogy egy kapcsolatba nem avatkozhat bele csak úgy. Nem is akart, hiszen jól esett neki már az is, hogy a fiút boldognak látja.  
  
\- Mit suttognak? – kérdezte Malia türelmetlenül, és idegesen járatta a szemét barátja és a lány között. Nem tudta, nem tudhatta, hogy mielőtt ő megjelent, Stiles évekig gyengéd érzelmeket táplált az eperszőke hajú osztálytársa iránt.  
\- Nem tudom pontosan – hazudta a kérdezett, és felsóhajtott. Nem, ezt nem akarja így elmondani. Csak zavarja a dolog.  
\- Tényleg? – kérdezte gyanakvóan a fiú. Sejtette, hogy mi áll a háttérben, de szerinte sem illett volna beavatni jelenlegi kedvesét a kihűlt érzelmek taglalásába. Nem akart felesleges féltékenységet és rossz viszonyt a két lány között.  
Lydia megsemmisült pillantást küldött felé, amiből valószínűsítette a túlvilági pletykák mibenlétét. Udvariasan megkérte Maliát, hogy ugorjon le a boltba valamiért, aki, ha ki is fejezte nemtetszését, azért eleget tett a kérésnek.  
\- Már elmondhatod – suttogta, és bizalmasan a régi szerelme elé sétált. Szeme tele volt megértéssel, és, ha nem is akarta bevallani magának, könnyekkel.  
\- Tudod – kezdte Lydia, miközben a fiú háta mögé nézett -, azt akarják, hogy mi ketten együtt Legyünk. Szerintük nekünk ez a sorsunk, és hibáztatnak, amiért ezt eddig nem vettem észre.  
  
A két szempár végre találkozott. Fájdalommal és sajnálattal teli szempárok. Tudták jól mind a ketten, hogy a kapcsolaton nem változtathatnak; de nem is akartak. Stiles végre boldog volt.  
  
\- Nézd. Életem nagy részében szerettelek, úgy, ahogy vagy. Ez nem is fog változni. Mindig az elsők között leszel, csupán az érzéseim változtak egy kicsit – nevetett idegesen, ahogy átölelte a lányt.


End file.
